


In the Dark

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Die erste Sache, die Adam auffiel, war die Hitze. Dann seine trommelnden Füße auf dem mit Asche bedeckten Boden, die im Einklang mit seinem Herzschlag pochten.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/776874) by [MarvelouslyAddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelouslyAddicted/pseuds/MarvelouslyAddicted). 



_Die erste Sache, die Adam auffiel, war die Hitze. Dann seine trommelnden Füße auf dem mit Asche bedeckten Boden, die im Einklang mit seinem Herzschlag pochten. Er bemerkte die Flammen, die sich ihm von hinten näherten, an seinen Fersen leckten. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt anhielt, würde er von den weißen, heißen Flammen verschlungen werden. Nun wahrnehmend, wohin er in der Dunkelheit rannte, die karge Landschaft lediglich von dem Feuer hinter ihm beleuchtet, sah er den unglaublich hohen Stacheldrahtzaun, dem er sich schnell näherte._   
_Er fasste den spontanen Entschluss, sich nach rechts zu wenden, nur um festzustellen, dass die Flammen bereits einen Halbkreis um ihn herum gebildet hatten. Bevor er sich auch nur vor der aufkommenden Hitze fürchten konnte, überkam sie ihn bereits. Das Feuer griff schnell auf seine ohnehin bereits angekokelte Jeans über und innerhalb nur einer Zehntelsekunde erreichte es bereits sein schlecht sitzendes T-Shirt. Flammen leckten an seiner Haut, und der Geruch von brennendem Fleisch stieg ihm in die Nase, bevor er genug Kraft finden konnte, um zu schreien._

–

Adam erwachte schreiend, nur wenige Zentimeter davon entfernt, aus seinem Bett zu fallen und eingewickelt in die Decken. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, hörte wie die Schreie stoppten und bemerkte, dass er es war der schrie, weshalb er ein erschöpftes Seufzen ausstieß. Seinen verschwitzten Körper aus den viel zu warmen Decken schälend sah er, wie sich Samandriels Silhouette in der Dunkelheit über ihn lehnte, fühlte, wie dessen Hände sich je neben seine Schultern auf die Matratze stützten.  
Bevor Adam zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte, erkannte der Engel den nur allzu bekannten Ausdruck, den der Jäger nach einem Albtraum immer im Gesicht hatte. Seine Miene wurde, trotz Müdigkeit, bemitleidend und er sagte: „Das ist das dritte Mal diese Woche. Und es ist Mittwoch.“  
„Denkst du, das wüsste ich nicht?“, fuhr Adam ihn verärgert an, seufzte erneut, und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück auf das weiche Bett und in die Plüschkissen unter ihm. „Tut mir leid, es ist nur … Kann es jetzt nicht vorbei sein?“ Der Jäger fühlte, wie der Engel aufstand, und sich dann neben ihn legte. Er drehte sich herum und sah in Samandriels blau-graue Augen, die im Dunkeln funkelten, suchte nach Bestätigung. „Ich meine, ehrlich. Ich war bereits lange genug in der Hölle. Warum muss die Folter jetzt auch noch auf der Erde fortgeführt werden?“  
Samandriel streckte einen Arm aus und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft über die Wange des Menschen, seine Mundwinkel in halbherziger Zuversicht leicht nach oben gedreht. Sie führten dieses Gespräch – oder ähnlich aufgebaute Gespräche – jede Nacht seit er Adam aus dem Käfig geholt hatte. Es war inzwischen über zwei Monate her und sie hatten sich recht schnell an ihre Routine gewöhnt. Adam würde jeden Abend Schlafen gehen, während Samandriel die ganze Nacht in einer Ecke seines Zimmers saß, Nacht für Nacht jederzeit bereit, Adam aus seinen ganz sicher auf ihn wartenden Albträumen aufzuwecken. Nach der ersten Nacht – als sie aus dem billigen Motel, das sie gefunden hatten, herausgeworfen worden waren –, hatten sie ein verlassenes Haus in der Mitte des Landes gefunden. Es war ein guter Ort für sie Beide, um sich zu sammeln; um zu lernen, wie man ein Mensch war. Erst letzte Woche, als die Albträume erträglicher zu werden schienen, war Samandriel ins Wohnzimmer umgezogen, während Adam schlief. Allerdings rannte er noch immer jede Nacht zu Adam, wann immer er ihn schreien hörte.  
Der Engel sagte kein Wort: All die Worte die er zu diesem Thema zu sagen gehabt hatte, waren nach unzähligen Versuchen des Tröstens versiegt. Stattdessen presste er sich an Adam, schlang seine Arme um dessen breite Schultern und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Adam erwiderte so begeistert wie er konnte, zog Samandriel müde näher und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Er nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug, atmete Samandriels einzigartigen Geruch aus frischer Herbstluft und gegrillten Hot Dogs ein. Seine Arme schlangen sich um die Hüfte des Engels und pressten ihre Körper noch näher aneinander.  
Samandriel fuhr sanft über Adams Rücken und Schultern bis dieser seinen Todesgriff löste. Adam zog sich zurück, hielt die Berührung aufrecht doch brachte genug Abstand zwischen sie, damit sie reden konnten.  
„Denkst … Denkst du du könntest noch etwas hier bleiben?“, fragte er schroff. „Nur für diese Nacht?“ Sein Gesicht war relativ gelassen, aber seine Augen erzählten eine andere Geschichte. Sie waren flehend, funkelten von zurückgehaltenen Tränen. Samandriel konnte sehen, dass er kurz davor war, zu zerbrechen. Zwei Monate, dachte der Engel. Zwei Monate zu viel für diese wiederkehrenden Albträume über den Käfig . Und wenn Adam dachte, dass das hier dafür sorgen würde, dass es ihm besser ging, wer war er dann, es ihm zu verweigern?  
„Natürlich kann ich, Adam“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Er zog Adam für eine weitere kurze Umarmung an sich, bevor er sich mit dem Jäger neben sich auf dem alten Bett entspannte. Adam zog Samandriel zurück an seine Brust drehte ihn herum, sodass er leichter mit ihm kuscheln konnte. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass etwas derartiges geschah, genau genommen war es in ihrem ersten Monat eine sehr alltägliche Sache gewesen. Aber es war eine Weile her, seit sie im gleichen Bett geschlafen hatten. Normalerweise sparten sie sich das für die besonders schweren Nächte auf. Samandriel vermutete, dass das hier eine dieser schwierigeren Nächte war.  
Adam umschlang Samandriel schützend, seine Hände eng an den Bauch des Engels gepresst. Obwohl es für einen Fremden danach ausgesehen hätte, als wäre Samandriel derjenige, der den Trost brauchte, so konnte Adam an nichts denken, dass für ihn tröstlicher wäre.  
Das Böse der Nacht für den Moment umgehend, driftete Adam langsam in friedlichen schlaf, seinen Engel in seinen Armen.


End file.
